Miniaturized
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: Percy's sister finds a little boy with black hair and green eyes...  got a guess? no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
>Hebe's POV<strong>

Hebe was having a rough day. Being the goddess of youth, she'll have to make sure everyone grows. But ever since the titan war, her "age machine" broke and she's been trying to fix it ever since.

"Great, now more than thirteen people won't have their birthday today." She said to herself while tightening bolts.

Then suddenly, the age machine exploded and sent the goddess flying to the wall. A silver light like a comet shot out to the window of her temple and out to the world.

"Oh this is bad, really bad." Hebe kept muttering to herself while she got up and started to clean the mess.

**In Camp Half-Blood…  
>Camory's POV<strong>

Camory and the rest of the camp was suffering from the worst heat wave of the decade. Nobody even bothered to come out and train, everyone stayed at their cabins. Camory, on the other hand was washing dishes with Pollux in the kitchen. It was the punishment of the Dionysius and Poseidon cabins for throwing a wild party last Friday night. The rest were finished but Camory and Pollux stayed behind.

"Some party huh?" Pollux said.

"Yeah that was really wild." Camory replied. "Did you put wine on their drinks?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a question"

"Well my dad always says: when there's a party, make it like your last." Pollux answered smirking. Camory just shook her head and continued wiping the plates.

A little while later, the silver mist from Hebe's temple was hurtling towards camp. It finally crashed silently like smoke near the Poseidon and Zeus cabin. Nobody seemed to notice.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was sprinting towards the Poseidon cabin to meet Percy. She knocked on the door with her knuckles, but no one answered.

"Percy" Annabeth called "you there?"

Annabeth couldn't hear anything except for someone or something tearing the cabin apart. Annabeth couldn't wait, she twisted the knob and it was locked. When she got in nobody else was inside except a small little boy about five. He had black hair and when Annabeth got in, he stopped and Annabeth noticed those green eyes. They kept staring at each other until the little boy said something,

"You pretty." He pointed and finger towards her. Annabeth couldn't help but think this was Percy, but younger.

She picked him up and carried him towards the kitchen where Camory and Pollux were still doing their chores.

"Hey, Camory" Annabeth called when she arrived, the little boy struggling in her arms. "I found this boy in your cabin, know him?"

Camory looked into those green eyes and studied the boy but she just shrugged.

"I never knew he arrived." Camory answered.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Annabeth asked. She knew the answer but it was too impossible to admit. Camory continued to stare at the boy.

"Percy, he looks a lot like Percy." Camory finally said.

"Exactly, Camory, you don't think…"

"that this could be the actual Percy. That he suddenly turned younger, Annabeth, that 's impossible."

"I don't know-" but she got cut off by a voice calling her name.

"That probably was Malcolm. I got to go." Annabeth handed the boy to Camory. "Just take care of him until I figure how this happened."

"But-"

But Annabeth was already running away to her cabin mates.

**Camory's POV**

Camory stood there motionless, thinking where the boy came from and who was he. She brought him back in the Poseidon cabin where he began jumping on Percy's bed. _Or his bed_ Camory's told herself _what if this was Percy… _there was only one way to make sure.

"Hey, can you speak?" She asked him

the boy nodded. "Yeah" he said revealing a few teeth missing.

"What's your name?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

"Percy"

Camory's heart sank. If this was the real Percy, why is he so young.

"How old are you?

"Six"

_I thought he was sixteen? _She thought again while Percy started jumping around again.

"Great" she mumbled to herself. "I got a half-brother who's six."

Camory left the young Percy back at the cabin. She didn't really care if he messed it up, it was really messed up anyway without Tyson around. Camory headed towards the Athena cabin to tell Annabeth that her boyfriend turned six. She laughed at that thought while she knocked on the cabin door. Nobody answered, the cabin was also surprisingly noisy. The only noise you'll usually find at the Athena cabin were debates on things you wouldn't understand, snoring, and arguing, but now it was like the party they had last Friday. Finally someone answered, Camory gasped and cupped a hand on her mouth, the cabin was filled with small children running and jumping around, others were tearing up the blueprints, other's fighting over meter sticks and rulers, they were braking everything. Camory looked down to who opened the door, a small little girl with blond hair and big gray eyes, Camory knew for a second that this was Annabeth but before she could say anything, Annabeth slammed the door at her face. Camory quickly sprinted towards the Dionysius cabin, she didn't know why but she had to check.

"Pollux!" she called.

"I'm busy! Please come back later."

The cabin was also noisy but Camory knew that Pollux was still himself. She opened the door and just like the Athena cabin, was filled with children, Pollux trying to keep order.

"You know what happened?" He shouted over the noise.

"No, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Camory shouted back.

But Pollux wasn't looking at her but something outside and opened door Camory left. She looked back and saw that the whole Camp Half-Blood was filled with children, running, fighting, playing, and shouting. The Dionysius kids noticed the opened door and began to ran outside, Camory and Pollux were pinned to the wall as all the kids joined the rest. Camory closed the door loking terrified.

"How did this happen?" She shrieked.

"I was asking you." Pollux replied still panting. They stood in silence for a long time, trying to figure out what happened, sometimes they would lock eyes and look away blushing.

"You know a god that can turn people younger?" Camory finally asked.

"Hmm…oh! Hebe! Goddess of youth, maybe she did this." Pollux answered.

"What do you think for?"

"Well probably the same reason all the gods use."

"How come we weren't affected?"

"Maybe because we were in the pavilion kitchen, the rest stayed at their cabins remember?"

"Yeah, that may be true. So how will we change them all back?"

"First we got to have order."

"Okay, I think I know how to do that." Camory smiled.

"Well then, we got a few hundred children to take care of."

**Stay tuned…**

**Sneak peek of the next chapter:**

"I thought you knew how to handle this?" Pollux shouted at Camory.

It was total chaos outside, and Camory was losing her mind. She looked at her left and right, the kids were overflowing camp like a stampede. She then became frustrated and yelled at the top of her voice.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE AMPHITHEATER NOW!"

Everyone suddenly was silent, the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at Camory's face, then started running towards the amphitheater. Camory collapsed in a bench.

"This is going to be harder than I expected."

**Please review and no flames please.**


	2. Author's Note sucks, right?

Dear Followers,

I'm sorry that this is just a note (I know it sucks). I'm very busy now (it ain't summer here) and I may not update in a while. But of course I'll try, hope you understand. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll update. Until then, please wait…

-Connor


End file.
